


Кейт снова ищет команду

by AllegraG



Series: Разрывая миры [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Quests
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG
Summary: Путешествие начинается с команды
Series: Разрывая миры [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788883
Kudos: 1





	Кейт снова ищет команду

Когда она вошла, в таверне что-то изменилось. На секунду исчез привычный шум полупьяных посетителей, перестали коптить факелы, ярче вспыхнул огонь в камине.

Но уже через несколько мгновений на неё никто не смотрел. Потому что ей здесь ни до кого не было дела. И даже старый пьяница Сэм тихонько отвернулся, хотя каждый посетитель был им опрошен на предмет монетки. Когда люди имеют чёткую цель, то это ясно всем. И у таких людей не выпросишь денег, чтобы опохмелиться.

Она села у окна и осторожно положила руки на заляпанный стол. Её взгляд скользнул по замысловатым узорам из рыбьих костей, старых и новых пятен, трупов мух — будто пытаясь отыскать некую закономерность в их расположении — и вдруг устремился в толпу, безошибочно отыскав хозяина таверны. Он тут же начал пробиваться сквозь хаотическое скопление столов, стульев и пьяниц, заворожено и слегка близоруко щурясь на посетительницу. Сначала он разглядел синий балахон с серебряной окантовкой, потом тонкие руки в рубашке серебряного цвета, выглядывающие из просторных рукавов, потом обратил внимание на копну рыжих с соломенными бликами волос, а, подойдя на расстояние трёх шагов, — короткую полуулыбку. 

Этого было достаточно, чтобы, приблизившись, он согнулся в поклоне и спросил:

— Что угодно, госпожа Кейт?

Она слегка приподняла брови, взгляд её снова был занят орнаментом стола.

Хозяин сглотнул и решился:

— Кейт снова ищет команду?

На этот раз улыбка была широкой и ясной.

Хозяин кивнул, вдруг неожиданно подался вперёд и своим и так уже не очень чистым передником смахнул со стола лужи и мусор. Кейт не подняла глаз, но того, что она благодарно их прикрыла и слегка кивнула головой, хватило, и хозяин исчез.

Прошло несколько минут, совершенно не отличимых от тысячи других минут во всех тавернах мира, но вдруг дверь распахнулась, и вместе с клочьями ветра и хлопьями снега вошёл мужчина.

Он был широк в плечах и высок. В его движениях, когда он пробирался между столов, сквозило нечто кошачье.

Один из местных завсегдатаев хотел было остановить его, но обнаружил себя сидящим на той лавке, с которой только что встал, а повертев головой, не нашёл объекта в радиусе пьяного взгляда, на чём и успокоился.

А мужчина уже сел напротив Кейт. Она оторвала взгляд от стола, медленно провела глазами по его волосам, зачёсанным назад, понаблюдала, как он скидывает плащ пыльного цвета на скамью рядом с собой, рассмотрела чёрную блестящую кожу жилетки и рельеф тренированных рук. В его улыбке была та же кошачья грация, как и в движениях.

— Кейт снова ищет команду?

— Дэниел, — голос Кейт, впервые прозвучавший в таверне, был очень тих, но на один миг заставил замолчать всех. На один миг.

— Кейт... Лес, ночь... Тишина

— Стук копыт.

— Свист.

— Стрела.

— Дорога  
.  
— Пост... Как я рада видеть тебя, Дэниел!

Они посмотрели друг на друга и громко расхохотались.

— Помнишь, помнишь как ты говорила: «Нам не перебраться на ту сторону, никогда».

— Помнишь, как ты ловил стрелы на лету?

— Помнишь, как ты разрезала подпруги, и я валился на землю, пока не научился их проверять?

— Помнишь, как мы воровали яблоки у вампиров?

— Помнишь, как мы спасались от гетенских разбойников?

Их разговор давно бы заглушил звук таверны, если бы они сидели чуть ближе к центру залы. Но у окна они слышали друг друга, как, впрочем, слышали друг друга стоя у водопада Геллы, сбегая от племени людоедов под оглушительный рёв барабанов и прячась в горном ущелье от грозы.

Через несколько минут они замолкли, и разговор вёлся уже глазами, руками, улыбками и воспоминаниями.

Сначала беседу прервали какие-то шорохи в зале, а потом какая-то тень упала на них.

— Опять играют в гляделки! Нет, Дэниела я ещё понимаю: ты чудо как похорошела, но ты... Чем ты любуешься в этом остолопе? Хоть бы принарядился маленько, ведь Кейт снова ищет команду!

Кейт, застывшая в самом начале этой тирады, медленно подняла голову, и глаза её сияли:

— Джилв! — радостно шепнула она. Дэниел, уже вставший, с угрюмым лицом смотрел на рыжеволосого и зеленоглазого красавца в скроенном по последней моде колете. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что зелёный цвет изумительно идёт тебе, то я скажу правду: ты выглядишь, как фазан на брачных играх.

— Да, а ты как монах, вышедший из своей кельи и не успевший переодеться. Впрочем, вместе мы замечательно смотримся. Ты прекрасно оттеняешь мою изысканность.

Он гордо вскинул голову, а таверна с любопытством затихла в ожидании драки. И тут произошло невозможное: мужчины согнулись пополам в диком приступе хохота.

По таверне прокатился разочарованный вздох.

— А мы-то думали, будет весело... — шепнул Сэм ещё одному завсегдатаю, разочарованно сплюнувшему на пол... — Эта Кейт всегда притягивает одних извращенцев, зато со всей страны...

Джилв и Дэниел уже успели сесть и, попихивая друг друга, неприкрыто радовались.

— Откуда ты здесь, Джилв? — спросил Дэниел.

— Помотаешься по стране — поймёшь, что столица с её изощрёнными барышнями потрясающе скучна и ужасна. Да и провинция не лучше... Вот и ношусь в поисках элизиума... А вы, моя леди, чувствуете моду: голубой нынче — последний писк.

— В прошлый раз она тоже была в голубом, — иронически заметил Дэниел.

— Ты грубый вояка, и нет в тебе чувства прекрасного!

Таверна вздрогнула, и в едва не сорвавшуюся дверь вломилось нечто огромное, покрытое шкурами и сверкавшее глазами.

— Кейт снова ищет команду! — заорало оно, крутя головой по сторонам. Вычленив из хаоса окно, синий плащ и рыжие волосы, оно тут же метнулось вперёд, сметая явно лишние кружки, чашки, мебель и людей с пути.

Добравшись до окна под восторженные и длинные комментарии оставшихся в живых, оно бухнулось на колени перед столом, став, впрочем, вровень с головами сидевших, и вполне искренне взревело:

— Кейт! Не оставляй меня в этом злом и безжалостном мире!

Кейт, внимательно наблюдавшая за этой картиной, лукаво улыбнулась:

— А ты обещаешь защищать меня от камнепадов, как тогда в Лорд-Уэбе? Изображать бога Грома людоедских племён?

Джилв и Дэниел изо всех сил старались сдержать смех.

— Буду, — со вздохом сказал великан. — Только джигу с этими извращенцами больше плясать не буду.

— Тогда не оставлю, — с уверенностью сказала Кейт и улыбнулась. — Присаживайся, Коллинар, я очень рада тебя видеть.

Великан встал с колен, огляделся и, отыскав пустую скамейку, поставил её перпендикулярно другим. Оглядевшись ещё раз, он сел.

Они не заметили, как рядом с Коллинаром, ещё не успевшим расправить свою спутавшуюся бороду и пристроить любимую палицу у стола, сгустился воздух, и возникла изящная женщина в зелёном костюме. Её соломенные волосы лежали на голове благородными пучком, во взгляде было нечто гордое и между тем весёлое, а на зелёных бархатных перчатках красовался серебряный дракон.

Она смотрела прямо на Кейт, которая вдруг наклонила голову и спросила, не глядя:

— Ты присядешь?

Мужчины удивлённо вскинули брови, а женщина села рядом с Кейт.

— Кейт снова ищет команду.

— Нируэ.

— Бог ты мой, Нируэ... — шепнул обескураженный Джилв. — А я совсем недавно слышал о твоей смерти. 

— Я тоже, — подтвердил покрасневший Коллинар.

— И вы поверили? Да, я была очень сильно ранена, но чтобы умереть не в одной с вами компании — это дурной тон.

Дэниел хохотнул:

— Я бы не удивился, если бы ты ради этого восстала из мёртвых.

Кейт улыбнулась.

— Да мальчики, это я! Можете попробовать дотронуться, и удостовериться, что я не призрак, — Нируэ вытянула руку над столом с видом мученицы.

Кейт звонко рассмеялась, Джилв облегчённо вздохнул, Коллинар покраснел ещё больше.

— Нируэ, о боги, как я рад, что ты в порядке, — сказал он.

— Да, чтобы снова организовать твои «божественные» молнии, Громовержец...

Теперь смеялись все.

Через пару минут Дэниел вопросительно посмотрел на Кейт. Она утвердительно кивнула. Хозяин таверны, очень обиженный тем, что до него долетали только обрывки разговора, попытался подобраться ближе.

Кейт обвела свою компанию глазами и тихонько сказала:

— Хотите узнать, зачем вы здесь? — её голос опять побудил всех замолчать на мгновение.

— Я снова ищу команду, потому что...

Хозяина таверны грубо толкнули и потребовали пива. С боку кто-то, дошедший до кондиции, разразился громким булькающим смехом и упал ему под ноги. На упавшего набросился собутыльник, и тут же организовалась небольшая потасовка.

Когда хозяин выбрался из неё, за столом Кейт сидел только Сэм. Хозяин подсел к нему и обиженно спросил:

— Ну почему они ушли?

Сэм озадаченно уставился на хозяина.

— Понимаешь, — продолжал тот. — Каждый раз, когда сюда заходит Кейт, в мире начинают твориться необычайные вещи.

В прошлый раз они очистили юг страны от семейства вампиров, в позапрошлый — спасли какого-то дракона с гор, в самый первый — доставили какой-то ценный груз к храму в Запретных землях. Вот и теперь жди известий! Обязательно пойдут истории.

Сэм удивлённо пялился на хозяина.

— И, знаешь, что меня удивляет? Эта Кейт. Дэниел воин с честью и доблестью, Джилв — лучник и соблазнитель, Коллинар — варвар с неимоверной силой и добрым сердцем, Нируэ, Нируэ, Серебряный Дракон — волшебница, каких поискать. Но Кейт! Именно она выуживает их из-под земли, притягивает их. Скажи, что заставляет их оказаться в этом месте, чтобы встретить её? Каждый раз, когда я вижу Кейт, то понимаю, что в мире будут чудеса. И я так хочу...

Сэм всхрапнул. Он уже успел заснуть. А хозяин таверны с тоской посмотрел на зал. 

Все посетители уже забыли о ней, а многие даже не заметили её. А ведь совсем рядом кипела иная жизнь, яркая и необычная, в которой не было места скуке и обыденности, хотя это и не делало её легче.

Хозяин встал и направился к незакрытой двери. Он уже собирался захлопнуть её, как на пороге появилась она.

Всё в том же голубом балахоне, всё с той же копной волос и серебряным воротом рубашки в цвет канта плаща. Её глаза светились.

— Хочешь пойти с нами? — спросила она, в упор глядя на побледневшего юношу в заляпанном переднике.

Он кивнул, открыв рот.

Кейт критически осмотрела его и сказала:

— У тебя есть ровно пять минут на то, чтобы умыться и запрячь коня. Дорога будет длинной.

Он зажмурился и прошептал:

— Кейт снова ищет команду!

А потом развернулся и бегом бросился в свою комнату. Странно, но ему никто не мешал.

19 февраля 2005г.


End file.
